It is well known to provide an adjustable seat for use in a domestic or commercial environment in which the scat squab can be adjusted to a particular inclination or height. Furthermore, it is also known to provide backrest adjustment, for example, tilting of the backrest. However, these features are all directed to the ergonomic design of a chair, and particularly to the comfort of different shapes of a person sat in the chair.
These adjustments do not address the problems of how a seat fits into or tessellates with an environment when it is not occupied by a user, for example, when stowed adjacent a table, desk or other work surface. Furthermore, they do not address the problems involved in improving comfort when in the process of sitting in or rising from a chair. They also do not address the problems of seat functionality, in the sense of utilising a single design of chair or seat to provide different types of seating for different environments.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved seat which reduces or obviates the aforementioned problems.